


new message

by depressio111117



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: but im about to change that, group chat au, like every fandom has at least one fic of these exept cu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressio111117/pseuds/depressio111117
Summary: a captain underpants group chat AU! like the tags say, most fandoms seem to have these type of fics, so why not make a CU version?





	new message

> fartmaster420 began private messaging dolphinz <   
fartmaster420- hey bro   
fartmaster420- do u know like   
fartmaster420- melvin and ericas handles 

dolphinz- ye, ill go find their handles   
dolphinz- msneedly and thoughtyouweresneedphobic 

fartmaster420- SNEEDPHOBIC LOLLLLLLLLL   
fartmaster420- f in chat for melvin 

dolphinz- f 

fartmaster420- ok lolololol ima make a gc with them 

dolphinz- epic 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

> fartmaster420 created a chatroom < > 

fastmaster420 invited dolphinz, msneedly, and thoughtyouweresneedphobic into the chat < 

fartmaster420- whats poppin logang > 

dolphinz has joined the chat < 

dolphinz- eyy 

fartmaster420- eyy   
fartmaster420- wus poppin 

dolphinz- bubbles 

fartmaster420- epicccc 

> thoughtyouweresneedphobic has joined the chat < 

thoughtyouweresneedphobic- lemme guess, harold and george? 

fartmaster420- um actually its george and harold 

dolphinz- me too 

thoughtyouweresneedphobic- and *why* was i invited? 

fartmaster420- this is the new and improved jerome horwitz gc 

thoughtyouweresneedphobic- there was an old gc? 

fartmaster420- no 

> msneedly has joined the chat < 

msneedly- No. 

> msneedly is now offline < 

fartmaster420- :(   
fartmaster420- we can still spam him anyway lollllll 

thoughtyouweresneedphobic- @msneedly   
thoughtyouweresneedphobic- @msneedly   
thoughtyouweresneedphobic- @msneedly 

fartmaster420- @msneedly 

dolphinz- @msneedly 

msneedly- STOP ALREADY! 

thoughtyouweresneedphobic- no sry 

msneedly- WHO ARE YOU GUYS EVEN!? 

fartmaster420- fartmaster420 

dolphinz- dolphinz 

thoughtyouweresneedphobic- someone who thought you were sneedphobic 

msneedly- What's a Sneedphobic?? I've never heard of it, although the suffix -phobic implies that it's a fear of something. 

thoughtyouweresneedphobic- hey melvin? @msneedly 

msneedly- What?! 

thoughtyouweresneedphobic- shut up 

msneedly- NO! AND HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW MY FIRST NAME?! 

thoughtyouweresneedphobic- black magic 

fartmaster420- ^ 

dolphinz- @msneedly hey guess what 

msneedly- STOP @ING ME! 

dolphinz- ok 2 things   
dolphinz- 1 who says @ing instead of pinging and/or tagging lol?   
dolphinz- and 2   
dolphinz- ;3   


msneedly- ... Semicolon three? 

fartmaster420- bruh 

dolphinz- BRUH 

thoughtyouweresneedphobic- ^ 

msneedly- "Bruh" what? 

dolphinz- bruh thats a cat emoji 

msneedly- Emoji???? 

thoughtyouweresneedphobic- bruh sound effect #2 

msneedly- I'm confused, can someone explain? 

thughtyouweresneedphobic- ok so   
thoughtyouweresneedphobic- the ;3, when tilted sideways, looks like a cat's face 

msneedly- Wait, really? 

fartmaster420- BRUH WHY WOULD SHE LIE ABOUT THAT EVEn 

msneedly- OH MY GOSH IT REALLY DOES! 

dolphinz- LOLLLLLLLL dolphinz- melvin's first time using emojis 

msneedly- I HATE "EMOJIS"! 

dolphinz- um y 

msneedly- JUST LOOKING AT THE SEMICOLON THREE MAKES ME WANT TO SNEEZE   
msneedly- GET IT OFF THE SCREEN IMMEDIATELY 

fartmaster420- ?????   
fartmaster420- not how texting works buddy 

thoughtyouweresneedphobic- big zen energy 

fartmaster420- lolwut? 

dolphinz- what? 

thoughtyouweresneedphobic- pretty sure someone with a cat allergy said something among the lines of "just looking at [it] makes me want to sneeze" before   
thoughtyouweresneedphobic- maybe in a certain mobile game? 

dolphinz- WAIT OMG   
dolphinz- I KNOW THAT GAME I PLAYED IT 

thoughtyouweresneedphobic- i didnt 

msneedly- STOP WITH THIS REFERENCING!!! NOBODY WILL EVEN GET IT!!! 

thoughtyouweresneedphobic- well how about *u* stop breaking the 4th wall 

msneedly- ...Good point. 

fartmaster420- anyway i gtg, i wanna hang out with harold 

dolphinz- me too 

thoughtyouweresneedphobic- what a stupid excuse for op to stop writing -_- 

msneedly- Good riddance.


End file.
